yourownfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil Sae
Rapper Christopher Aston Thorpe Jr. is a Jamaican rapper, known by his stage name, Lil Sae. He is known for his debut single "DoJo", in 2017. Thorpe got noticed, though, by releasing his single "Trappin' Hard". He released his first mixtape back in 2015. And in fall of 2016, he gained reconiziton by his producer KayRaaw and Soundtrap. Lil Sae is not on any tours, because he is a 12 year old boy and rapping is not his main career. Nba is. He is just doing the rapping game for fun. The Begginning Thorpe, was never planning to be a rapper ever. Until 2015, he started rapping with his friends. Thorpe was born in St. Mary Parish, Jamaica. He was raised by his mother for 6 months. His mother stole form a big Phone company in Jamaica called, Digicel. He mother had no way to take care of him, because she was on the run. Also because that was no enivinment for a 6 month old baby to live in. His mother dropped him off at a ladies house. The woman couldn't afford to take care of him. She couldn't afford to buy simple this like diapers, formula, and other baby needs. The lady called Thorpe's father and then the farther pick him up. At the time Thorpe's dad was a sucurirty guard for Marksman. So his dad worked the night shit. His father met his first wife in 2006. and in the winter on 2007 they moved to the USA to get married in Avon, Indiana. Only after a year they seperated. Thorpe didn't care much for the divorce as you would think. since his first step-mother was more of a mother than his real one. Thorpe was a normal 4 year old at the time. but didn't have any friends at the apartment he lived at. In june 2013 at the age of 8. His dad bought a house in Speedway Woods, in indianapolis, IN. there he met his friends. Starting A Fun Career In the summer of 2015 Thorpe and his friend Kameron Ambrose, started to make a rap group called N.F.L. Which stanted for niggas for life. His first rap name was Trey-Money. they made numerous song and mixtapes, but never put them to music. One because they didn't know how. So Thorpe quit the group. In the same summer Thorpe released his first mixtape, but never released it pubicly, until 2016. His first mixtape "Sae Is The Answer" has 11 tracks in it. In that summer he also changed his rap name to Lil Sae. He stopped make music for a year, and then came back in October, 2016. He made another mixtape on this website you can music on called, Soundtrap. He didn't like the mixtape so he never released it, and says he never will. In December 2016 he joined Twitter and informed everybody about his 2nd mixtape and that its going to be lit. He released it on Christmas that year, the mixtape is called "To Infinte". H got noticed by a new young producer when he was making to mix. He got noticed by KayRaaw which also helped him before, but just for help. But now he wanted to be a full time producer. So he is now helping him on his first album "Raindrops". Category:Infobox templates